


The Heart of the Matter

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Midsummer Night's Dream - Shakespeare
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-05 08:55:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1092013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shakespeare knew how things started and how things ended, but he missed a few of the details in between.</p><p>For this prompt: Shakespeare had it wrong. <br/>at the 3-sentence ficathon on lj: http://caramelsilver.livejournal.com/148732.html</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Heart of the Matter

It started when Hermia and I got talking; people assumed we hated each other, but actually we had a lot in common, since neither of us were going to get to marry who we really wanted.

Hermia knew of a special bark in the forest that if ingested, makes one feel strange, as if in a dreamlike state; I figured out just the right time to give the intoxicating scrapings to the men of our desire.

Sure, there were a few missteps, a little miscommunication, but in the end, it all worked out, and to this day, our husbands believe that it was magic that made us all see the light; magic schmagic, we had a _plan_.


End file.
